Birth Of A Night Hunter
by InsidiousWaffle
Summary: This story follows Shauna Vayne from after she has completed her training until she is admitted into the League of Legends. It contains action, romance, and tragedy. Join me in exploring a different Vayne; one with less confidence and even less patience. I am filling in my own ideas and plots into the gap that Riot Games used to have in the lore before they released Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**This story follows Shauna Vayne from after she has completed her training in her lore until she is admitted into the League of Legends. I am simply filling in my own ideas and plots into the gap that Riot Games used to have in the lore before they released Universe. I do not own Vayne or any other League of Legends champions portrayed in this story nor do I own the original Vayne lore. I am simply tapping into the League of Legends universe that Riot Games has created.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _There were screams of agony and pain as you sat there, paralyzed in fear. Shocked by what was happening. All you could see through the tiny crack in the cupboard was a silhouette of a dark figure waving their arms around with smooth, deliberate motions. Though, you couldn't see much you hearing was perfect. The sharp screams and agonizing groans that emulated from the silhouette's victims were all that filled your ears. You forced your hand over your mouth in an attempt to silence the crying that you couldn't help. And then all went silent._

Vayne sat straight up in bed. Eyes wide, breaths rapid. Her unbrushed, long black hair was sticking to her face, shoulders, and back from the cold sweat produced by that reoccurring nightmare. Vayne rapidly looked around the room looking for any signs of intruders. There were none.

As her heart and mind settled, Vayne stretched and massaged all of her limbs. She swung her long, toned legs off the edge of the bed and slipped her nimble feet into a pair of leather slippers. Vayne stood up and walked towards the door to her room. She grabbed her robe from the door handle and slipped it over her naked body. She then opened the door and proceeded down the hall into the kitchen.

After arriving in the kitchen, Vayne prepared her normal breakfast of eggs and fried deer strips. She would need the protein for the day ahead for it was a busy one. It would bring training the one thing that Vayne hated the most. Kissing the ass off Demacia's poster children, Garen and Luxanna.

Once finished eating and cleaning up breakfast, Vayne walked back down the hallway and slipped into the bathroom. She drew herself a warm bath and slipped out of her robe and slippers. She slowly eased her muscular body into the warm water and began to wash herself.

After another massage of her limbs, Vayne decided that was enough self indulgence and pulled the plug in the bottom of the tub. The drain gurgled as the water rushed away. Vayne lifted herself out of the tub and dried herself with a towel. She grabbed her slippers and robe but didn't bother putting them on as she slipped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She hung her robe back on the door handle and placed her slippers by her bed. She opened the wardrobe and pulled out her dark blue, satin, one-piece suit and pulled it on. She grabbed the brush and brushed all the knots out of her now smooth hair and tied it up in a simple ponytail.

Now that her body was ready to go, Vayne left her bedroom and went into what was the living room but she converted into a training room. A couple dummies stood by one wall and a table with various daggers and crossbows sat along the opposite wall.

Vayne made her way to the center of the room and dropped to the floor doing a cycle of push-ups, sit-ups, leg lifts, and up-downs to get herself warmed up. After doing some more stretches, Vayne grabbed each weapon one-by-one from the table and practiced with it on the dummies situated across the room.

Vayne always saved the best for last when training with her weapons. The last weapon she used was a large crossbow that shot arrows with enough force to knock a target back and an arrowhead the size of her fist. Vayne loved the power it had but loved even more how she could control it.

It was nearly midday and Vayne dreaded what came next but living in the heart of Demacia's elite, she was required to present herself and greet the return of Demacia's finest.

Vayne put on a pair of leather boots and gloves that she kept by the front door and made her way into the bustling streets of the Demacian Capital. The people were buzzing with excitement for the return of Garen and Luxanna from their battles in the League of Legends.

There was a grand parade in honor of the two heroes. They rode atop white horses brandishing wide smiles to their people. Vayne sat on a stage at the end of the parade along with the other members of Demacia's elite.

Garen dismounted from his stead and then helped his sister from hers. They waved one last time at the crowd before going along, shaking every elite's hand and giving thanks. Vayne was on the end which led Garen to linger for a bit longer.

"So when are you going to come watch me?" asked Garen with a smirk.

"Never." Vayne replied plainly.

Taken aback by the blunt answer, Garen stood silent while his sister chimed in to save the day. "We would really like it if you would come and watch our hard work," Lux said softly.

Unfortunately for Vayne, she was the only of the elite that was close in age to Lux which then made her the closest thing Lux had to a best friend.

Lux leaned in continuing her request, "Plus then you can meet this really cute guy I met." Lux's eyes were gleaming.

"I'm sorry but I'm really not interested in your work in the League," Vayne replied. "And I'm sure he's nice but I don't want to meet your new boytoy."

Lux didn't show any signs of offense to Vayne's words as she grabbed her brother's arm and the two left the stage and walked up into their grand house.

When all the ceremonies were all said and done, Vayne returned to her home as quickly as possible. She felt filthy from interacting with the people and hated the horrid smell of sweat and cologne mixed together that wafted off of Garen and seemed to stick to her.

She threw off her clothes and drew yet another bath but this time she relaxed and let her hands roam over herself. She couldn't remember the last time someone treated her like a woman instead of the two extremes she was of being a fighter or a prized elite.

After soaking for nearly an hour, Vayne drained the tub and lifted her tired self out of it. She dried off with a new towel and then made her way into bed. She closed her eyes and the world went dark as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if you think that this story is moving too slowly but after this chapter, the story should move a bit more quickly. Please leave a review if you feel like it. Follow to keep up with each chapter's release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _You were sitting at a kitchen table. You looked around and all you saw were the smiling faces of your family. Your father to your right. Your mother to your left. And your brother straight across from you. "Go fetch some more tea," your father said. You nodded your head, got up, and went to the kitchen. All of a sudden there was a clatter from the other room. You turned around and saw your father being suspended in the air by magic. Instinctually, you hid in the closest cupboard and watched in terror as a dark figure entered the room and your father screamed._

"HELP ME!" someone screamed.

Vayne leapt out of bed. She threw open the wardrobe and hastily put on her suit and placed her hair in a ponytail. She ran down the hall and into the living room, grabbing her boots up off the floor.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" the voice screamed again.

Vayne was about to go look for the danger when she hesitated. She looked back over her shoulder and saw exactly what she needed. She walked over and grabbed her favorite weapon. The crossbow. She slung the weapon across her back and left her house.

Vayne ran into the street, looking around desperately for the source of distress. She saw the leg of someone getting dragged into an alleyway. Vayne ran down the street and turned into the alley of which the victim disappeared.

Vayne froze. A woman was being suspended in the air with magic. A dark figure stood nearby. It was like a switch was pushed in her head. Vayne had an unsettling feeling in her stomach as the figure turned towards her. It too recognized the situation and beamed an evil grin.

"You," Vayne growled. "You killed my entire family." Vayne drew her crossbow. "And I won't let you do the same to her."

The dark witch dropped the woman and turned its attention towards Vayne. It swung its hand into the air and fired a bolt of purple energy towards Vayne. Vayne tumbled out of the way and fired a super powered shot into the witches shoulder, launching her backwards and pinning her against the wall.

Vayne fired two more shots at the witch before it ripped the arrow from its shoulder and reached its arm out at Vayne. All of a sudden, Vayne's crossbow was thrown from her hands and she was lifted up into the air paralyzed.

Vayne couldn't move and was being suffocated. The witch moved in close and stared straight into Vayne's eyes, directly into her soul. All of a sudden, the witch let out a scream and Vayne was released from her grasp. The witch wriggled about, frantically trying to grab something on her back.

Vayne looked up and the woman she came to save was standing against the opposite wall. Vayne noticed a shiny object sticking out of the witch's back and leapt at the opportunity. The hunter wrenched the object out of the witch's back and continually stabbed it into the witch. The witch eventually stopped moving and lay dead on the ground. Its body turned into a black mist and dissipated into the ground.

Vayne looked down at the metal object in her hand. It was a fork. Vayne walked over to the woman who had been attacked.

"Are you alright?" Vayne asked.

The woman simply nodded in response. Vayne picked up her crossbow, wrapped her arm around the woman, and guided her back to Vayne's house. Vayne placed the fork and crossbow on the table and laid the woman in her bedroom. Vayne returned to the living room, picked up the fork, and examined it.

"Silver," Vayne said to herself. She went into the kitchen and opened up the silverware drawer. She grabbed all but 2 of everything and went out back. She lit a fire and placed all the silverware in a basin above the fire. As it all melted down, Vayne grabbed every arrow she owned and returned to the molten metal. One-by-one, Vayne dipped the tip of each arrow so that it was coated in silver.

By the time that process was finished, the sun was starting to rise. Vayne went inside and woke up the woman. She cooked them both breakfast before grabbing up her crossbow and taking the woman to the one person she knew would help.

The door opened and Luxanna stood there in a nightgown. Confusion washed over the mage's face.

"What are you doing here?" Lux asked in a tired and concerned first.

"This woman was attacked last night," Vayne started. "I heard her screams and attempted to intervene."

Lux noticed the grave look on Vayne's face and knew that the front door was not a place to hold this conversation.

Vayne accepted Lux's invitation into the house and waited in the living room with the woman while Lux got dressed. When Lux returned Vayne retreated to the parlor so that the woman could tell Lux about the events in privacy.

After about 20 minutes of waiting and pacing, there was a knock on the door. Lux and the woman went to the door and Lux opened it. Three guards were at the door and the woman left with them. Vayne only assumed it was either to the woman's house or to the inn.

"So what happened with you?" Lux asked as she shut the door. "And don't tell me that you just fought off a witch. I can tell by your demeanor that that wasn't just some witch."

"You want the long version or the short version?" Vayne asked in response.

"Well before you tell me the long version, you look good with that crossbow," Lux replied.

Vayne just smirked and followed Lux into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you were wondering why LeBlanc was in the character list when she hasn't appeared, this chapter is why. Vayne will meet a whole new adversary. The question is how she will handle the situation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"You take care of yourself," Lux said with concern as Vayne left the house. "I already said it but you really look good with that crossbow."

"Thanks," Vayne replied walking down the steps. She hesitated and turned around. "And thanks for listening to the long version. I haven't ever told anyone the details before."

Lux just gave a small smile and closed the door. Vayne finished going down the steps and started towards home. When she was about halfway there, the exhaustion really started to hit her. By the time Vayne reached home, she was barely shuffling her feet and her eyes were nearly shut.

Vayne opened the door and practically fell into the house. She left a trail of equipment and clothing from the living room to her bed. She didn't bother getting under the covers, she just planted herself on the bed and let sleep take over.

Vayne woke up late in the evening sore and a bit dazed. She hadn't slept that well in a very long time is all she could think about. She slowly got up out of bed and noticed the trail across the floor. She just stepped over it and made her way into the bathroom.

Vayne drew up a bath and lowered her aching body into the warm water. She just laid there in the water, letting it sooth her muscles. She took the time and massaged every single muscle she could three or four times until the pain was nearly nonexistent. She then continued laying in the water. ' _Just enjoy the little things in life'_ a tiny voice in Vayne's head said to her.

Vayne eventually drained the tub and lifted her toned body out of the tub. She dried off with a towel and slipped back into her bedroom. She put on her robe and slippers and started picking up the trail of clothing. She placed all but the boots and crossbow in the trash.

Returning the crossbow to the living room, Vayne stripped it, cleaned it, and put it back together after using it the night before. Vayne went into the kitchen and cooked up some food. She sat down and began eating when it hit her. For the first time in her life, she noticed the silence. Vayne looked around and listened. Nothing. There were no decorations. There was nothing making a sound.

This sensation confused Vayne a bit. ' _Nothing has changed about the house but why is it that now it seems so quiet and empty?'_ the tiny voice asked. Vayne then realized that her mind was finally quiet. For the longest time, it had been plagued with thoughts of regret and revenge. The need to avenge her family had always been there telling her she needed to train. She needed to work harder, move faster, strike stronger; but now that was gone. She had done it. She killed the one who tortured and murdered her family.

Once her meal was finished, the silence had eaten at her mind. She grew restless and felt the need to do something. Vayne went to her room and removed her robe and slippers. She slipped into another one of her satin one piece suits. She grabbed a pair of leather gloves and put them on. She then made her way to the living room where she put her leather boots on. Finally, she reached over, grabbed her crossbow, and slung it over her shoulder.

Vayne exited her house for the one thing she knew she could do to ease her mind. She took it upon herself to patrol the streets and alleyways of the Demacian Capital. She roamed through the streets, looking in every dark corner for whatever evil creatures lurked in the night.

Vayne turned one corner and was shocked at the sight in front of her. There was a large pool of blood surrounding a little girl. The little girl just knelt there crying. Vayne moved to comfort her and then froze. There wasn't a single scratch on the little girl. In fact on closer inspection, Vayne noticed that the girl had black veins in her skin. Vayne slowly pulled the crossbow from her back and pointed at the creature in front of her.

The girl immediately stopped crying, knowing that she had been caught. The blood pool disappeared, it had been nothing but an illusion the witch created. With a flash of motion the girl was standing, ready to cast a spell at Vayne. Vayne reacted immediately and fired a shot at the girl. The arrow embedded itself in the witches shoulder.

A wretched scream came out of the dark creature as its skin burned from the silver arrowhead. Vayne fired another shot landing in the girl's gut. The girl doubled over, clenching the arrow sticking from her stomach.

Vayne fired one last shot that landed in the back of the witch's neck. An immediate kill. The girl's body turned into the same black mist the other witch had and dissipated into the ground leaving nothing but the three arrows Vayne shot sitting on the ground. Vayne picked them up and returned them to the quiver.

Vayne returned her weapon to her back and continued on her hunt. There were no other creatures for a couple hours so the hunter decided to turn back and go home. Passing the alley where she killed tonight's witch, Vayne looked to be sure she was gone. There was absolutely nothing in the alley and that was the way Vayne liked it.

Vayne walked a couple more blocks towards home when movement caught her eye. She quickly grabbed her crossbow and headed towards an alleyway to her right. There was a figure standing at the end looking at the hunter. Vayne froze. She knew that face. The figure she was looking at was her brother. He was just standing there and then he darted down a back street next to him.

Vayne hastily chased after him as he kept dipping into different back streets. She finally turned a corner and was met with nothing but a dead end. Her brother wasn't there. Vayne just stood there panting, catching her breath trying to answer the questions swirling in her head. How is he alive? Where did he go? Why was he running from me?

"I've been watching you," a cold female voice said right behind Vayne. "You killed a very good friend of mine. Two of them to be exact."

Vayne just stood there listening as this unknown thing talked at her.

"I'm not sure what to do with you," the female voice stated, "but I ensure you that it will be very painful. So painful that you wish you had been tortured along with your family."

With that comment, Vayne got filled with rage and spun around firing shots towards the direction of the voice. All of them clattered against the walls of buildings. All of a sudden, a chain appeared around Vayne's arms and waist, planting her in place. The figure that the voice belonged to finally stepped into view.

It was a quite attractive woman with jet black hair complimented by a gold crown-like headdress. She wore just enough purple material to cover her breasts and a mini skirt to match. A small cape flowed behind her as she walked.

"Where are my manners," the woman exclaimed with a laugh. "My name is LeBlanc. I would ask yours but I already know who you are _Shauna_ "

Vayne cringed at the sound of her first name. "What do you want with me?" Vayne shouted at LeBlanc.

"Tisk, tisk," Leblanc said putting her finger over Vayne's lips. "That's not how a distinguished member of Demacia's elite should act."

Vayne shook her head trying to get LeBlanc to stop touching her face.

"You know I was going to make you feel pain," LeBlanc started, "but it would be such a shame to ruin such a pretty face. I have a better idea. I'm going to take you with me and you're going to be a beautiful trophy." LeBlanc ran the back of her hand down the side of the hunter's face.

Vayne squirmed in the chains with fear. Trying everything to break free of their grasp.

"Vayne?" a familiar voice rang out in the dark backstreet.

Vayne looked around. LeBlanc was gone. So were the chains. She just stood there waiting to see who the voice belonged to.

Lux turned the corner and saw Vayne standing there distraught. She rushed over and wrapped her arm around the hunter before she collapsed to the ground.

"What are you doing out here?" Lux asked slightly shaking Vayne to elicit a response.

"I saw my brother," Vayne finally started, "and chased him here. But when I got here I wasn't met by my brother. I was ambushed by some witch named LeBlanc."

Lux's eyes widened. "Who?"

"She said her name was LeBlanc," Vayne started crying. "The scariest part is that she knows me. She used my first name."

At this point, Vayne was just crying. Lux just remained silent, taking in the details. She just simply guided Vayne out of the backstreets and back to Lux's house. They went inside and Lux laid Vayne down in the guest bedroom.

"You shouldn't have done this," Vayne mustered through tears. "Now she's gonna know you helped me and come after you."

"I know," Lux sighed. "I know her. She is a _champion_ of the League."

After a few moments of silence, Lux got up to leave and Vayne grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't leave me alone," Vayne nearly whispered. Lux just nodded and sat back down next to the bed. The two of them fell asleep to the sounds of Vayne's soft sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit of a snoozer but Vayne's equipment has to come from somewhere so this a bit more exposition in the piece. Warning, there may be a lemon in one of the next two chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _There were screams of agony and pain as you sat there, paralyzed in fear. Shocked by what was happening. All you could see through the tiny crack in the cupboard was a silhouette of a dark figure waving their arms around with smooth, deliberate motions. Though, you couldn't see much you hearing was perfect. The sharp screams and agonizing groans that emulated from the silhouette's victims were all that filled your ears. All of a sudden, the cupboard doors open and LeBlanc was standing there, grinning at you. You looked around and noticed you were in a glass case. You looked down and noticed you were dressed in a purple bra and panties but that was it. 'This is my favorite trophy' she exclaimed to the witch behind her. You looked to your left and you saw her. She was in a case like you were, wearing the exact same thing you were. Lux._

Vayne gasped as she woke up from her nightmare. Still breathing heavy, her eyes darted around the room looking for any threats. Finally, her gaze settled on the blond girl sitting in a chair next to her. Lux blinked a bit as she woke up.

"What's the ruckus?" Lux asked with a yawn.

"It was just a bad dream," Vayne replied, still catching her breath.

Lux just nodded as she got up and left the room. A few minutes later, Vayne finally got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where Lux was cooking breakfast.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm cooking for three," Lux said over the pan of bacon she was frying.

"Why would you be," Vayne cut herself off as she realized who the third was.

"That would be me," said a gruff voice behind her. Vayne turned and saw Garen standing there grinning at her.

"So how long were you standing there looking at my ass?" Vayne asked with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Just long enough to get a good look at the view," Garen replied seemingly proud of himself.

Vayne just rolled her eyes and took a seat at the kitchen table. Garen sat next to her and was about to strike a conversation when she got back up and moved to the farthest seat from Garen. Lux brought the three plates of food over and placed one in front of Garen and Vayne and then took her own seat next to Vayne. Garen just grunted and began digging into his plate of food.

Vayne just sat there staring at the food for a minute while Lux delicately worked her way through her food. Eventually, Vayne's hunger took over and she started shoveling food into her mouth without regard for manners.

"I'm so sorry," Vayne exclaimed when she noticed what she had done.

"It's alright," Lux said calmly. "You had a rough night."

Vayne just nodded and patiently waited until Lux was finished with her food and then took both their plates to the sink. As Vayne washed the plates, Lux vanished for a minute. When she returned, she had a couple papers in her hand.

"This is what I could pull on LeBlanc," Lux said, setting the papers on the counter. "It should give you a little bit of insight so that you can defend yourself."

Vayne picked up the papers and skimmed through them real quick. They didn't really give much but it was enough that Vayne would be a bit more prepared next time.

"Thanks," Vayne said softly. "Not just for the papers." Vayne paused. "Thanks for everything."

Lux just smiled and nodded. "That's what friends are for," she said with a bit of a grin.

Vayne gave a little half smile. She never thought she would say she was friends the poster girl of Demacia. Nor did she ever think she would be glad that they were. It just felt good knowing she had someone she could go to, no matter what.

"I think I'm just gonna go home now," Vayne said, folding up the papers and sticking them in her boot. "Thanks again for the hospitality."

"You're going to go back out again aren't you?" Lux asked in response, escorting Vayne to the door.

"I know I already said it but thank you," Vayne said, averting the question as she walked out the door.

Vayne turned around and something came over her. She stepped forward and hugged Lux. Lux returned the gesture and they stood there for a few moments before Vayne finally pulled away. She nodded at Lux and Lux smiled back. That was the first time she had touched anyone outside of a handshake since the incident.

Vayne made her way through the crowded streets, constantly looking over her shoulder as she went home. When she got there, she went inside and checked every room. There was no one else in the house.

Vayne set her crossbow down on its table and sighed. She wasn't fast enough with it. It had a lot of power but it was too big for quick maneuvers. Vayne spotted a smaller crossbow and had an idea.

Vayne gathered a couple tools and some leather strips. She managed to finagle the crossbow so it sat on her leather glove. She attacked a string to the trigger and looped it to one of her fingers such that such just squeezed and the trigger pulled.

Vayne test fired her contraption a couple times at the dummies across the room. It worked well for a prototype but it wouldn't be suitable for sustained use. Then she had an idea. She took her prototype and left the house.

Vayne wandered the busy streets, trying to find an available blacksmith. She stepped into town square and noticed a tent set up. She worked her way over to it and saw the banners hanging on the corners of the tent with the symbol of Zaun on them.

Vayne finally found a gap and stepped into the tent. There was only one person sitting underneath the tent. The crowd just seemed to ignore it and walked around. The odd looking yellow yordle turned around, sensing the presence of a customer.

"What can I do for you," Heimerdinger asked with his raspy voice.

"I need you to turn this prototype into a functioning piece of equipment," Vayne replied, handing the yordle her makeshift wristbow.

Heimerdinger turned the prototype over in his hands a few times. Taking in the crude construction and seeing what he could perfect.

"I believe that can be arranged," the yordle said, placing the prototype on the table next to him. "But I must ask, what do you plan to use this for."

"I have a problem with certain dark creatures attacking me," Vayne started, choosing her words as carefully as possible. "My large crossbow is too big and bulky to maneuver in order to combat them."

Heimerdinger just stood there, studying at Vayne's demeanor. She tried not to show any signs of lying.

"When do you want it by?" Heimerdinger asked, breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow," Vayne replied assertively. "I am willing to pay double to get it done in that time."

"Tomorrow it is," the yordle said with excitement. He immediately turned around and started working with the prototype. Talking to himself as he drew up blueprints.

Vayne decided she had better things to do than watch Heimerdinger work so she left the tent and made her way towards home. While on her way, something in the window of a shop caught her eye. She opened the door and picked up the red tinted glasses from their display. Vayne took them to the counter and paid for them, immediately placing them on her face. Vayne loved the way the world looked through the glasses.

Vayne was again on her way home when a familiar voice called out.

"Vayne? Is that you?" the voice called out.

Vayne turned around and saw the blond mage making her way towards Vayne. Vayne took a few steps back towards Lux as she approached.

"It's odd to find you outside while the sun is still up," Lux said, half joking and half serious.

"I needed to have something made," Vayne said half smiling at Lux's comment. "That little yellow yordle, Heimerdinger, is working on it right now. I was on my way home when these caught my eye and I got them." Vayne finished and handed the glasses to Lux to look at.

"That's cool," Lux started, looking at the glasses in her hands. "These look really good on you. And they should still work in the night." Lux finished with a wink and handed the glasses back.

Vayne took them and placed them back on her face. She exchanged glances with Lux before the two parted ways and she went home. When she got there, Vayne went inside and searched every room of the house. This was now routine since she started being hunted by LeBlanc.

Once she was sure the house was clear, Vayne stripped herself of her suit, boots, glasses and laid down in bed. _It's time to finally get some rest_ she thought as she let the weight of sleep overtake her.

The next morning, Vayne did her normal routine. She got up, slipped into her robe, had breakfast, bathed, and then trained. It was early afternoon when Vayne finished with her training. She put on her boots and hit the streets towards town square. When she got there, she instantly spotted the tent with the Zaun banners on it.

"Well hello there," Heimerdinger exclaimed as Vayne entered the tent.

"Have you finished it?" Vayne asked eagerly.

"I have indeed," the yordle replied as he opened a wooden box. Inside sat the most beautiful weapon vayne had ever seen. There were a pair of metal gloves and one of the gloves had a small compound crossbow mounted on it.

Vayne picked up the glove with the bow and tried it on. It was well balanced and very comfortable. Vayne continued her testing with a couple fast movements to make sure the assembly would stay together and then she put the glove back in the box.

"So how much do I owe you?" Vayne asked

The yordle murmured to himself for a bit and then gave Vayne his answer. "It'll be 200 RP."

"What kind of currency is that?" Vayne asked with a blank expression.

"Oh! Yes! Sorry! I thought you were part of the League," Heimerdinger exclaimed apologetically. "In that case it'll be 300 gold coins."

"I'll give you 400 gold coins for such a speedy delivery and a well made piece of equipment," Vayne said, handing over the currency.

"Thank you very much," Heimerdinger responded, bowing his oversized, yellow head in thanks.

Vayne left the tent with the box in hand, ready for what was coming next.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Deceiver has returned but this time she brought a special surprise for our developing night hunter. As cliche as it sounds, we shall see if friends can overcome worsening odds. Warning: lemon next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _You are standing in a pool of black blood. It ripples as you turn around and look at your target. Lying limp on the ground was LeBlanc. Her face stiff and lifeless. The thick, black liquid was oozing out of the arrow wounds that riddled her torso. You kneel next to the deceiver's corpse and whisper so only she could hear if she were alive, 'This is my favorite trophy'._

Vayne opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of the plain white ceiling above her. She smirked, remembering her dream. Vayne had napped for a couple hours, letting night set in so she could return to her hunt.

Vayne sat up and got out of bed. She strolled over to her wardrobe and opened the doors. She grabbed the red glasses and placed them on. She then delicately opened a wooden box. She carefully put on the metal gloves that were inside.

Making sure the gloves were situated properly, Vayne exited her room and walked to the living room. She grabbed the leather boots from next to the door and put them on. _You're ready_ the tiny voice in Vayne's head whispered.

Before exiting the house for her hunt, Vayne grabbed her large crossbow and slung it across her back. She exited the house, making sure to lock the door before wandering the streets.

Vayne had been walking around, looking for any signs of dark creatures, for a couple hours. It was about half an hour in that Vayne suddenly felt like she was being followed yet she still hadn't seen anything.

Vayne cautiously peered around every corner waiting for something to ambush her. She crept around one corner and was met with a stray dog about midway down. Vayne was about to move on when something caught her eye. The dog seemed to wink at Vayne.

The hunter listened to her gut and pointed her arm at the dog and fired an arrow. Instantly, the dog disappeared and was replaced with a witch in purple attire who dashed away and around the corner at the end of the alleyway.

Vayne smirked, knowing she had found her prey. She quickly ran after LeBlanc, trying not to let the deceiver out of her sight. The hunter stalked her prey for 20 minutes before the adventure led her to a clearing at the edge of the Demacian Capital.

The hunter edged her way out into the clearing. Her eyes scanning back and forth, searching for her prey. All of a sudden, a pair of golden chains flew at Vayne from her left. She quickly tumbled out of the way and fired three arrows from her wrist. LeBlanc simply dashed out of the way and let the arrows fly into the distance.

"I like your new toy," LeBlanc said with a chuckle. "Did the old one break?"

"Why don't you see for yourself," Vayne shouted, pulling her large crossbow from her back and firing an overpowered arrow at the deceiver. LeBlanc blinked back to her original location.

LeBlanc let out a laugh. "I think it is broken with how far off it just shot," the deceiver exclaimed, continuing the banter.

Filled with rage, Vayne sprinted at her target firing arrows from her wrist. LeBlanc yet again dashed out of the way. She threw her golden chains at the hunter. Vayne tumbled out of the way again.

Vayne went to fire more arrows as she got her feet back under her but there was a sharp pain in her chest. The hunter was forced backwards as metal dug into her torso. She looked down and saw a green, sickle like hook digging into her flesh.

A wretched laugh emanated from behind Vayne. She turned her head to see an odd looking creature holding a lantern that was glowing green. The creature continued pulling Vayne towards him.

"Oh where are my manners," LeBlanc said facetiously. "This here is my good friend, Thresh. He comes from the Shadow Isles. I wouldn't expect you to know that since you've never left Demacia."

Vayne just glared at the deceiver.

"Why the stone glare?" asked LeBlanc, finishing it with a wink. "You really thought that you of all pathetic people would be able to defeat me?"

"Well you did have to bring your boyfriend," Vayne tried to say with a smirk.

LeBlanc threw back her head and let out a loud, evil laugh that chilled Vayne to her bones.

"You actually think that I needed to bring Thresh?" LeBlanc exclaimed, cutting off her laughing. "He came to me and I was just happy to oblige when he asked for a soul to torture."

This time it was Thresh who chuckled. The light of his lantern flashing slightly brighter with each laughing breathe as he adjusted his grip on the chain that bound Vayne. He gave her another small tug to reassure her that he was in control.

"Don't break my trophy," LeBlanc exclaimed, throwing a small glare towards Thresh. "I have worked hard on this one and I don't want any unnecessary damage to her beautiful, frail body."

LeBlanc caressed the left side of Vayne's face with the back of her hand and looked at Vayne as if she were a shiny metal object stuck on the mantel as a sign of accomplishment. The look and touch made Vayne sick to the stomach so she jerked her face away and tried to wriggle free. Her escape was to no avail as all she received was more pain of the hook gouging her skin.

Vayne dropped to the ground and slumped over defeated. She just laid there waiting for LeBlanc and Thresh to drag her off to some dark dungeon where she would be LeBlanc's new prized possession.

Through half closed, teary eyes, Vayne saw a bright light sweep across LeBlanc and Thresh, rooting them in place. Another even brighter flash nearly blinded Vayne and she could feel an immense heat rush past her. When her eyes readjusted to the low light, Thresh and his chain were gone and LeBlanc gave one last smirk to Vayne as she rounded a corner and disappeared into the night.

"There you are!" exclaimed a familiar voice. "I have been looking all over for you. You never made your night rounds past my house."

Vayne looked up in a daze of confusion from the light and saw Lux rushing over to her side, almost shimmering in the moonlight. Vayne had never seen anything so beautiful before.

"I can't believe you noticed," Vayne whispered out as her vision faded to black and she passed out in the dingy alleyway she thought was the last bit of Demacia she would ever see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Action, Romance, and Tragedy. What more could you ask for out of me? Please don't answer that. JK. Any feedback is welcome. Vayne and Lux will square off versus LeBlanc and Thresh, but first a little rumble in the rumpus room. Thanks again to all of you readers; old and new. I appreciate the reviews and messages I have received and any feedback that will come in the future. WARNING: LEMON! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _You find yourself locked in a cage, suspended 20 feet in the air above a dimly lit stone room. You can only assume you are in a dungeon of sorts. There is a creek and a clank of a door opening and closing, shortly followed by shuffling footsteps approaching the room. Your adversary steps into the poor light. You can't make out much but the golden tiara is unmistakable. "I wish to see the face of my pet," LeBlanc said with a smirk. She flourished her hand and a ball of light appeared and floated into the air, shedding light on You and LeBlanc. "Well now that I can see who you truly are, I think it's only fair you see who I truly am." With another flourish of her hand, LeBlanc's face turned to a black mist and revealed the real face underneath. All you could do is look in horror as the girl you thought was your friend turned out to be your enemy. How could the star girl of Demacia do this to you?_

Vayne's eyes shot open from the nightmare she just experienced. She attempted to sit up and jump out of the strange bed she was in but was only met with immeasurable pain in her entire torso. Her limbs also felt weak but her torso just seemed to burn all over.

The sudden motion and wince from the pain woke the sleeping person by the bed. The girl brushed the blond hair out of her face with her hand and looked at Vayne with tired eyes.

"You really need to think about finding a new hobby," Lux said, half joking. "You can't expect me to show up and save you every time you decide you can handle LeBlanc."

"It has worked out so far," Vayne retorted with a slight smirk. "Granted this pain is certainly motivation to listen to you." She shifted slightly in the bed so she was more upright.

Vayne looked around and noticed she wasn't in the same guest room as she was last time she was at Lux's house. She took in the surroundings and found stuffed animals littering all flat surfaces that weren't the floor. The walls were a light yellow with pink star wallpaper halfway up. The light shining through the skylight cast a rainbow through the room and onto the floor. Everything in Vayne's mind clicked and she turned as quickly as she could to look at Lux.

"Why am I in your room," Vayne asked hastily.

"I don't know," Lux replied. "I guess just habit. It's not everyday I'm dragging someone into my house but it's not the first time I was rushing to find a bed either, if you know what I mean." Lux gave a slight wink.

"No, I don't know wha… Oh," Vayne said, answering her own question as she asked it. "I don't know how they could handle being in such a room like this."

"That's simple," Lux chuckled, "They weren't looking at the room."

Vayne just shook her head. "I guess another thank you is in order. This time, you really did save my life."

Lux just gave a sheepish smile back and got up from her chair. She walked to the door and opened it. "I'll be back with breakfast," she stated.

"No," Vayne retorted, attempting to get up again. "I can't accept your free hospitality again. I won't accept it. I'm going home."

Pain shot through Vayne's whole body this time and she collapsed back onto the bed. She felt a wetness in her side and looked down to see crimson fluid flooding her bandages and the bed sheets.

Lux immediately came over and slowly peeled back the bandages to look at the wounds.

"Summoner damn it, Vayne," Lux cursed. "You reopened your hook wounds. Just put pressure on it and try not to move. You're not gonna like what I am going to do but I have to do it. I'll be right back."

With that, Lux darted out of the room. Vayne did as she was told. The only thing moving was her chest as she was breathing. Lux soon returned with a glowing red piece of metal. Lux peeled back the bandages again and placed the searing metal against Vayne's skin, cauterizing the wounds.

Vayne screamed in agony as the red hot metal burned her cuts to stop the bleeding. The pain and sudden blood loss made Vayne's vision start to tunnel, eventually going black as Vayne passed out again.

 _Lux stood there, 20 feet below your suspended cage and just grinned. "Did you really think that I of all people would be your hero?" she asked with a smirk. "Did you really think that I would go out of my way to become your friend?" You couldn't help it anymore. You were completely defeated. Not just physically but mentally. The only thing you could do was place your head between your knees and start sobbing. "The perfectly timed rescues and the caring talks were all a sham, darling. A means to build you up just to tear you down again." The light slowly started to dim. "So now that I have made your life an absolute tragedy, you will live out the rest of your days here." With that, the light vanished and so did Lux._

Vayne woke up to find most of her pain had subsided. She peered under her bandages to see the makings of scars but the cuts were essentially healed. At this point, Vayne's whole body was just sore.

After her self inspection, Vayne immediately noticed that something was off. There was this awful smell in the room. It was like overly applied cologne and sweat. The smell attacked Vayne's senses as she scoured the room, looking for the source. Creeping in the corner was Garen wearing a wicked grin that gave Vayne the chills.

"What the hell are you doing here," Vayne blurted out.

"I was just enjoying the view," Garen snickered, motioning to his chest.

Vayne looked down and finally noticed that the only thing covering her chest was her bandages. It really left nothing but her nipples to the imagination. Instinctively, Vayne pulled the covers up to cover herself from the neck down.

"You're a sleazy, dirtbag of a pervert," Vayne shouted. Garen just grinned at her, seemingly enjoying watching her squirm. "This is uncalled for. Lux has the right to be in here because she at least saved my life, much less has the decency to not hide in the corner to watch me sleep."

"What the hell is going on here," Lux exclaimed as she entered the room with a breakfast tray in her hands. "And who the hell said you could be in here?"

"I just wanted to see the new princess," Garen replied with a grin. "You practically treat her like royalty so I was checking out the competition."

Lux just glared at him, seeing right through his bull shit. "Get. Out. Now," Lux stated, pointing to the door to her bedroom.

Garen sighed and left the room. Lux proceeded to set the breakfast tray in front of Vayne. On the tray was toast, eggs, deer bacon, and a flower shaped danish Vayne only assumed came from Ionia.

"Sorry about him," Lux started. "He hasn't been able to see his lover so Little Garen is a bit starved. He doesn't think I know about his lover but I do. Jarvan and I agreed to keep it secret so that he wouldn't get in trouble."

Vayne just layed there and stared at the food in front of her, trying to decide what to eat first. Eventually, hunger overcame her and she basically started shovelling food into her mouth.

Lux took the tray and set it to the side when Vayne was finished. She brushed the crumbs off the bedding and sat on the edge of the bed.

A sensation swept over Vayne and she couldn't help but act on it. She put her hand on top of Lux's and gave it a small squeeze.

"I really want to give you a proper thank you," Vayne muttered. She pulled on Lux's hand a little bit.

"It really is fine, I just wish you would stop going out alone," Lux said, moving in for one of Vayne's awkward hugs. Instead, Lux was met with a huge surprise. Vayne pulled Lux in and the two met in a passionate kiss.

"I'm so sorry," Vayne blurted out. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. What would your boyfriend think?"

"Just shut up and let me enjoy this," Lux replied, moving back in on Vayne.

The two kissed again, this time twice as long. Lux reached over and pulled the covers down enough to slip under them so she was lying next to Vayne. Vayne wrapped her arms around Lux's neck and pulled her close. Lux placed her hands at Vayne's waist and the two made another embrace.

Here it finally was. Vayne never would have guessed that the person to make her feel like a woman would be a woman too. Kiss after kiss, the two got more and more frisky. Vayne started moving her hands, exploring Lux's curves.

Lux reached up and started undoing Vayne's bandages. Vayne stopped her and asked, "Is it ready to be removed?" Lux just nodded and continued peeling away the gauze.

Vayne followed in Lux's footsteps and began lifting Lux's top off of her. Lux removed the last wrap of gauze and then helped finish pulling her top off. The two now laid there with their bare torsos pressed together as kiss after passionate kiss flowed between the two. Each one getting a little more adventurous with their hands and tongues. Vayne gasped as Lux cupped her breast and pinched her nipple. The sensation was unparalleled.

Vayne and Lux were so enthralled in their activity that they failed to notice the brute of a man in the doorway. "No way," Garen exclaimed. "That is so hot."

Lux and Vayne instantly snapped to and pulled the covers up over their chests.

"You are so disgusting," Lux shouted, throwing a shoe at Garen's head. "Get out of here!" The shoe connected to Garen's temple and sent him out of the room, clutching his head while laughing hysterically.

Vayne's face flushed as she took in what had just happened. She hugged Lux, not wanting to let go.

"I know this won't ever happen," Vayne started, "but I love you, Lux. Thank you for everything." Vayne and Lux shared one last kiss before Lux put her top back on and went to fetch Vayne's suit.

Lux returned with the suit and Vayne slipped it on. The two silently made their way to the front door.

"Understand that I mean what I say," Vayne said, stepping out the door.

"Just make sure you come get me before you go hunting again," Lux replied with tears in her eyes. "Then I can make sure you come home safe." The two hugged each other and Vayne headed for her house. At this point, she doesn't even think of it as home.

* * *

 **I know I promised Action, Romance and Tragedy but you'll have to wait on more action until next chapter where the final match takes place. I hope you all enjoyed my small lemon. Try not to fap too hard. Stay tuned for next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to give a huge thanks to all of those who have followed, reviewed, and PMed me about this story. All the feedback from the community was great. Now let's let the final battle commence.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _You slowly wake up from being knocked out. The first thing you notice is that your hands and feet are bound. Groggy and disoriented you look to the space around you. You can't see anything through the nearly pitch black darkness. The air is moist and heavy and the stones beneath you are slimy and seem to suck all of the heat out of your body. You can hear labored breathing coming from somewhere to your right. Suddenly, a door creaked open and light streaked across the space, landing in the corner to your right. There still unconscious, was the love of your life. A horrific chuckle echoed off the stones as another figure entered the room. "You know, I thought that defeating you was going to be harder," LeBlanc said with a smirk as she strolled into the room. She looked at Lux. "It's a pity, she saved you all those times and you were unable to return the favor." Rage builds up inside you and with whatever strength you can muster, you break your bondage and tumble towards The Deceiver. The shock freezes LeBlanc as you knock her against the wall and wrap your arms around her neck._

Vayne awoke with a cold sweat, the feeling of the slimy stone still seeming to tickle her skin. Rather than waking up scared though, she had a feeling of determination. This was the first dream where Vayne had fought back. That means LeBlanc's greatest weapon thus far was getting weaker. That was fear.

Vayne rose from bed and put on her house robe. She glided to the bathroom to draw a bath for the last time in this wretched house. The warm water filled the tub and Vayne discarded her small amount of clothing to the side and slowly lowered herself in.

Vayne massaged her muscles thoroughly before moving to the more sensitive spots. She groped her breasts and immediately, Vayne imagined Lux being there in the tub with her. She rubbed and fondled, feeling a heat grow between her legs. Vayne moved one hand down to relieve the tension and continued imagining Lux being the one doing that.

After climaxing within a couple minutes of pleasuring herself, Vayne settled back in reality and drained the tub. She dried herself with a towel and carried it and her robe back to her bedroom.

Vayne stepped to the wardrobe and opened it. She hung the robe on an open hangar and placed the towel in the bottom. She grabbed one of the many suits she possessed and began to put it on. Vayne paused midway and realised that she had barely ever worn anything but these simple pieces of clothing since the day her life was forever changed.

"Enough with the pity party," Vayne muttered to herself and finished getting dressed.

The evening sun was quickly disappearing on the horizon, casting odd rays of light and deep shadows into the unlit Vayne residence. Vayne stepped into what once was the living room and looked around. She visualized the furniture before she turned it into a training room. This room was where 80 percent of Vayne's childhood memories came from. Including that dreadful night.

Vayne's memories faded back to reality. Back to the dull space that couldn't even be considered a shadow of its former self. Vayne walked over to her equipment table and grabbed everything she needed. Her wristbow, her sunglasses, and her favorite large crossbow. Positioning each piece in its proper position.

Lastly, Vayne grabbed the envelope she had placed on the table earlier. In it was a letter to the one person she will ever love that is still alive. Granted Vayne would make good on her promise and get Lux before going after LeBlanc for the last time, but there would be no formal goodbye. Vayne hoped that this piece of stationery would provide enough closure.

With everything in place, Vayne took one last look around the nearly vacant house and gave it a nod goodbye. She walked out the front door and locked it behind her, placing the key inside the envelope with the letter. Vayne quickly made her way to the post office, making sure to wait until it was closed and the last employee had left before placing her envelope in the outgoing mail bin.

Vayne then waited for the night to set in so that the real task at hand could begin. As the last light of day rested over the horizon, Vayne walked up those iconic marble steps and knocked on the large wooden door. Lux almost immediately answered and the two shared a silent glance and knew what was to come.

The plan was simple. Vayne was the bait. At this point it was clear that LeBlanc liked to play with her food and they were counting on that. Lux found a place to wait and watch from the shadows as Vayne stepped out into a clearing in the back of large industrial buildings and officially set the trap.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when Vayne could finally hear the rustling of chains moving their way around the edges of her view. The fiend Thresh was stalking his prey. Suddenly, the rattling became extremely loud and the green glowing hook flew towards Vayne. She quickly tumbled out of the way and blindly fired a couple arrows back, each clanging against the shadowy walls, as expected.

"Well done," said a smug voice to Vayne's left. "You really do have the capacity to learn from previous mistakes."

Vayne turned to face The Deceiver as she stepped out to join Vayne in the moonlight. Vayne fired more arrows but LeBlanc dashed to the side and threw her chains at Vayne. Vayne tumbled to the side and prepared to unleash more arrows when the sickle of Thresh's hook came around her and dug in.

"You walked right into that one," LeBlanc exclaimed with a smirk. "Or should I say rolled?"

Vayne just glared at her in response.

"You know I will miss this whole back and forth thing we have," LeBlanc said, starting to pace. "You will hold a place as my greatest trophy for a long time. Even after I get my hands on that pretty blonde number you call a friend."

Vayne began struggling against the chain but then just looked down, acting defeated.

"Now now, don't hurt yourself. You need to look presentable for me when I get you home." LeBlanc strolled up to Vayne and placed a hand on her chin, raising Vayne's face to meet her's. She was confused when rather than seeing tears or a glare, Vayne was smiling. LeBlanc just smirked.

"You're right," Vayne said through gritted teeth. "I did walk right into that one. But this is exactly where I want to be. You walked right into this one."

Right after the words escaped Vayne's mouth, a bright white light shot across the small space and bound both LeBlanc and Thresh where they stood. Vayne broke free from the hook and began firing arrows toward Thresh.

"Lux!" Leblanc growled. As soon as the binding broke, LeBlanc turned and went after Lux. Lux threw a prism of light but the witch just side stepped it and dashed at her throwing spells. Lux threw out her staff, shielding herself and sweeping across Vayne, shielding her.

Vayne tumbled out of the way of Thresh's hook right after being hit with the shield. She pulled the large crossbow from her back and continued firing at the demon who stood before her. He cried in outrage and tossed his lantern out to LeBlanc who immediately took it and got pulled to Thresh's side.

Both were now focused on Vayne. LeBlanc threw her chains and they connected, followed by another. Thresh flayed his hook, pulling Vayne closer to them.

"Now!" Vayne shouted and a massive laser of focused light shot through the air and connected with the two foes.

Vayne let loose a super cocked arrow at LeBlanc's shoulder. Thresh slammed the ground and green spectral walls appeared around him but the arrow still went through. When the walls dissipated, Thresh was nowhere to be seen and LeBlanc was left pinned against the wall behind her.

"Finish her," Lux said walking up behind Vayne. Vayne looked at Lux with a disapproving glance and then faced the witch in front of her.

"No," she said softly. "No. I won't do that. That would make me no better than her."

LeBlanc just smirked and looked at the arrow in her shoulder.

"What I'm going to do will be even worse," Vayne started. LeBlanc looked up in horror as Vayne moved towards her. Vayne reached out and snapped off the shaft of the arrow, releasing its grasp on the witch's body.

"You are going to leave and go back to the Fields of Justice knowing that you were bested by a girl with a magic stick and a bitch with a bow."

A gust of wind blew through the alleyways and LeBlanc was carried off as black sand, the look of disgust on her face was evidence that LeBlanc understood what Vayne said.

Vayne turned and walked up to Lux, embracing her in a tight hug. The sorceress hugged back and gave a deep sigh of relief. "It's over."

"Now let's go home."

The two turned and headed off to the heart of the city and Lux's home. The next morning, Lux awoke to find Vayne not in the bed beside her. They had shared one intimate night together and then Vayne vanished.

Lux went to the Vayne manor and hoped to find her there. The door was locked and no one came to the door after Lux knocked on it for an hour. She sulked her way home and found an envelope with the Vayne crest on it. She picked it up and carried it into the kitchen.

Lux opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and the key. She unfolded the stationary and read the letter to herself.

 _Lux,_

 _By the time you are reading this, I have already gone. Don't bother trying to find me because you won't. I wish I could just stay with you for the rest of my life but I know that is not the best for either of us. I have a certain set of skills that I need to continue to use to help protect people from the darkness that is out there. And I can't bare the thought of leaving you worried on if I will return so the answer is I won't. Thank you for being my only friend and the love of my life. I don't regret all the time we have spent together and I certainly don't regret the love we share but you have a life to live and I don't want to hinder that. So go back to the League and to your boyfriend. You deserve all the happiness in the world and I'm sure he can do that better than I can. I only have one more request of you. Take my house and give it to someone in need. Sell what is in there only to buy furniture for the rooms. And whatever you do, don't leave it vacant so you can pretend I'm still living there. So this is it. Goodbye Lux._

 _You will always be the love of my life,_

 _Shauna_

"What's wrong," Garen asked from the entryway to the room.

"Just saying goodbye," Lux responded, tears falling from her eyes. She started to wipe them away but they just kept coming.

Garen walked over and gave his sister a warm embrace. She sobbed into his shoulder and couldn't seem to stop. When the tears finally quit, she looked at her brother and gave him a smile.

"You will see her again," Garen said. "I promise."

"How would you know?" Lux asked, wiping her face.

"Because she asked me for directions before she left."

"To Where?"

"The League of Legends."

* * *

 **Hi everyone. Thank you all so much for making it to the end. I'm sure this last chapter kinda sucked but I think I might revisit it at some point. Let me know what you think in the reviews section or PM me. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks!**


End file.
